If The Sun Never Shone, Part Four
by fAiRyDuSt
Summary: What if Scott, Shelby, Juliette, and Daisy never went to Horizon, or at least not yet.


  


If The Sun Never Shone, Part Four  
****  
  


Daisy's father is rushed to the hospital. Daisy felt guilt in clutch up in her heart. She provoked the heart attack she thought. She looked at her father laying in the stretcher. Sadness came over her. She looked over at her mother. She was in tears, she couldn't even look her daughter in the eye.   
  
"I'm sorry mom. I'm really sorry." She muttered as the ambulance closed the doors.   
  
"Get in the car Daisy. We are going to the hospital." Daisy's mother still didn't look at her.   
  
Daisy entered her family's small Volkswagen. She sat in the back seat. The moment in the kitchen kept running around in her head. Was it my fault? If it was I didn't mean it. Actually she shouldn't feel bad him. He wouldn't be worried if it happened to her. Or would he? She had never been in the hospital before, or been faced with a position for her father to worry about her. She contemplated if he would worry about her. He probably couldn't care less.   
  
Daisy's mother turned to Daisy in the front seat, "Come on Daisy get out of the car we don't have all day."   
  
"Sorry." Daisy answered. She jumped out the small red car and followed her frantic mother.  
  


****  
  


Juliette arrived at Hal's office.   
  
"Hey there gorgeous." Hal welcomed Juliette.  
  
Juliette looked around the office. It was quaint.   
  
"Are you ready for me?" She asked kindly.  
  
Hal pointed her to a chair, "Whenever you are."   
  
Juliette walked over to the chair.   
  
"OK so open wide," Hal said, he wanted to start conversation, "So why were you late last night."   
  
Juliette tried her best to talk with her mouth wide open, "I had some other plans until then."  
  
Hal looked at her teeth, "Oh well you missed a great dinner."   
  
"Oh pity." Juliette answered.  
  
"But food wouldn't interest you much now would it Juliette." Hal stated.   
  
Juliette was stunned. Did he know she had an eating disorder?  
  
Juliette closed her mouth, "What?"   
  
"How long have you had an eating disorder Juliette?" Hal asked.   
  
"What do you mean? I don't have an eating disorder." Juliette snapped.   
  
Hal sat up straight, "Juliette you can tell by the disgorge on your teeth. Juliette you need help. There is this great place call Mt. Horizon run by a friend of mine Peter Sca.."   
  
Juliette cut him off, "Listen Hal, I, Juliette Waybourne, do not have an eating disorder. Sorry you can't see that."   
  
"Sit down Juliette." Hal hissed.  
  
Juliette could not believe her secret was discovered. She couldn't hide it from world any longer. Hal knew and soon everyone would. Maybe that Horizon place would help her. She shook her head. No, I don't have a problem. Reality took over, actually yes. Yes I do. She started to cry.  
  
Hal grabbed the shaken Juliette, "Its going to be OK. Its going to be OK...Its going to be OK."   
  


****  
  


Daisy sat down in the quiet waiting room. Her pacing didn't make her feel better.   
  
"Daisy why don't you go for a walk or get something to eat." Daisy's mother said waiting for results on her husband.  
  
Daisy looked at her heartbroken mother, "Do you want something?"   
  
"Yes, a new daughter." Daisy's mother mumbled placing her head in hands again.  
  
Daisy was fighting tears. How could her mother say something so cold and ruthless? She just walked through the waiting room doors into the cafeteria. She looked around for the food. She grabbed a tray and got some food.   
  
"What are you here for?" A teenage boy asked.   
  
Daisy looked at the guy, "What? Oh me? I'm just waiting to find out some info on my dad. He had a heart attack. You?"   
  
"The wonderful world of crystal meth. I've been her like 3 weeks. Things suck, I'm finally leaving in two days." The curly haired guy answered.  
  
"So, what's your name?" Daisy asked the guy from the cafeteria.  
  
"It's Ezra. Meaning helper so I'll help you through your father's deal." Ezra said putting on the charmer act.  
  
Daisy smiles wickedly, "Is that really what it means Ezra?"   
  
"Sure does. What's your name?" He asked.  
  
"Daisy and I have no clue what it means." Daisy said laughing.   
  
Ezra looks at Daisy seriously, "Well its a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."  
  
"So suave, so cool, so Ezra." Daisy said with a grin.  
  
A tall, dark, handsome man enters the room. He is in his 30's. Behind him a tall, thin blonde around the same age.  
  
"Hey Ezra. How you keeping?" The tall man asks.  
  
Ezra turns from Daisy to the man, "Peter. Hey. I'm doing OK."   
  
Peter looks at the girl dressed in goth, "Who's the beautiful girl?" He had a great smiled Daisy thought.  
  
"Thats Daisy. I just met her here. Daisy this is Peter and Sophie. They are my councilors at Mt. Horizon." Ezra answered.  
  
Daisy seemed confused, "Mt. Horizon? What is that?"   
  
"A school for the troubled. Like myself. Hey Daze you seem pretty screwed you should show your ptetty goth face there." Ezra said sarcastically.  
  
Daisy smiled, "It would probably due me good."   
  
"Well, I'm sorry Daisy but, Ezra kind of have to talk." Peter stated.  
  
"Daisy I'm in Room 321 if you want to pick me up flowers or balloons or something." Ezra said with a wide grin.   
  
Daisy smiled, "Cool."   
  
"Nice to meet you." Peter said shaking Daisy's hand.  
  
The blonde smiled at Daisy, "Its nice to meet you Daisy," Sophie lowered her voice, "And remember Mt. Horizon if you ever need anything."   
  
Daisy found it weird that they cared so much about Ezra. She wanted someone to care about her. She grabbed a salad and brought it over to a table with no one there. Maybe that Mt. Horizon hellmouth wouldn't be so bad. Her parents probably wouldn't want her around anyway. She shook her head, forget it, it will never work out.   
  


****  
  


Shelby was sitting on a rock outside Scott's house. It was a big house, a very big house. Shelby imagined what went on inside Scott's house, the perfect family, she imagined. Then she remembered his stepmother. She had a flashback to when she was in the big house with the perfect family. Then her father left, her mother remarried a jerk and Shelby ran-away. A tear ran down her face.   
  
"The only perfect family is the Brady Bunch." Shelby muttered.   
  
Scott sneaked up behind her, "They're not perfect either. Carol and Mike were both widows."   
  
"Jeez--Scott scare a girl a much?" Shelby asked gripping her shirt.   
  
Scott leaned in and kissed her on the forehead, "Sorry."  
  
"Well, is there such thing a perfect family?" Shelby questioned Scott.  
  
Scott smiled, "No. But hey your perfect for me."   
  
Scott thought for a second. She must have thought that was stupid. I think I'm sounding stupid.   
  
"Ready for dinner?" Shelby asked Scott.  
  
Scott grinned, "Yeah."  
  


****  
  
  



End file.
